Hitomi's Decision
by maniac bubblicous
Summary: It is time...for Hitomi to make the final decision...Allen...or...Van? *completed*
1. Difficult Decision

Hitomi's Decision

Hitomi's Decision

July 25, 2001- I posted this up a long time ago but on my other computer, when I typed it out and posted it up on the net, there were lots of weird marks…so I'm retyping it…okay? This is my first story so…I appreciate you guys reviewing…anyways…^^~

Hihi…I m maniac bubblicous…this is ma 1st fan fiction so please be gentle…please read and review…I need comments from other great authors…thanx!! ^^~

Disclaimers: I don't own Vision of Escaflowne! Its peeps that made them…lucky ppl

Anywise…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Difficult Decision

The leaves swayed, I noticed. The wind, so fierce has it the power to destroy everything into nothingness is blowing ever so gently, stroking my face. The dew in the grass and in the delicate webs of the long-legged spider added shining crystals to the morning sky. The sunshine of the entrancing sunrise filled the air with brightness and hope, hope for a better day in the Gaean war. I could not help but capture, or at least try to, this image that would soon be treasured in my mind. And that is when I noticed a certain another staring, not at the sunrise, but at me.

Van.

He looked questionably at me with a slight curiosity in his eyes. I slightly blushed and remembered that **_I_** had invited him to enjoy the sunrise and think about the future. For him, the poisons of war, and for me, well, everything. My home on Earth, how to get home, my endangered life, and Allen's kiss and marriage proposal. Perhaps it was Van's failed attempt at telling me that he needed me that made me feel a sense of guilt, or maybe it was the saddened look he had on his face when he raced into the rain to search for me. Whatever the reason, I need to explain to Van that I do not love him as I would in a relationship, but as a friend and protector…or do I?

"Van, I…" I managed to stutter out.

"Hitomi…I'm very sorry that I spoke to you that way…it's just that…"

"Van, say no more," I replied, fidgeting and gazing down onto the soft and moist ground.

"But…" Van blurted. 

"Van, I know what you're trying to say, and…" my voice faded away.

We sat under the lush green tree for what I thought was an eternity and watched nature sprang to life. The sun rose gloriously and shone its elegance among all creation. The sunray warmed my cheeks, making them into a colour of lightish pink. I sat under this comforting sunlight with the shade of the tree slightly blanketing me and thought, though I have no idea what Van was pondering. 

Marry Allen may be a source of happiness, but god, I'm only fifteen! To abandon my future, my hopes, my dreams, my home…and everything on Earth would indeed be a great sacrifice. He is wishing for me to stay with him and just forget about my past? I hate him for that. Yet, he is gentleman-like and courageous and well, practically what every girl wants…right? But…am I 'practically every girl'? Or just me, I, and myself? Van is sweet and courageous also. Well, maybe not exactly gentleman-like, but what do **_I_** know? Oh great, how did **_Van_**, of all people, wander into my thoughts again? …Chid is the result of Allen and Marlene and I cannot ever forgive him for that. A player…not exactly who I'd admire…I mean I would not exactly wanted to be treasured like a pearl for a moment and dumped like unwanted junk later on. Maybe he just saw his little sister in me and misunderstood it for love or something…but…

Thinking made me drowsy and what with the beautiful morning sunshine and melodies of the birds, it felt like I swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills. I forced my eyelids to open, but they drooped. I softly leaned on Van's shoulder and felt him tense up, then slowly relax. The sweet smells of the field…wonder where it's coming from. Oh, this is just so peaceful…I wish everyday was like this; no Gaean war to fight, no blood, and no decisions. I think I heard Van gently saying my name, urging me to wake up, but at the same time, a distant never-wanting-this-moment-to-end voice. I was probably half-asleep and I remembered I heard myself say," Mom, give me five more minutes…"

Then, a sudden sharp voice piped up, "Hitomi!"

I raised my head and looked in the direction the voice came from.

It was not Van, but Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: ooooooooooooooooo…what will happen? Well…I ain't telling…you will have to find out for yourselves…thanx for reading my story…I'll update it soon, but since I'm a beginner, I'll have to work it out alone…till then…cya!

Maniac bubblicous ^@^ and ^^~

June 15, 2001


	2. Suspicion

Hitomi's Decision

Hitomi's Decision

July 25, 2001- I posted this up a long time ago but on my other computer, when I typed it out and posted it up on the net, there were lots of weird marks…so I'm retyping it…okay? This is my first story so…I appreciate you guys reviewing…anyways…^^~

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…so don't sue me…ok? ^^~

Anywise…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Suspicion

Previously on Escaflowne: Then, a sudden sharp voice piped up, "Hitomi!"

I raised my head and looked in the direction the voice came from.

It was not Van, but Allen.

"Oh, Allen!" I exclaimed, obviously startled.

"Hitomi, what, may I ask, are you doing here out of the castle with **_Van_** when Zaibach may attack any moment?" he questioned.

"Well…" I muttered, unable to think up of something to reply. How can I tell him that I came out here to think? He will surely not understand. Van covered up for me. "I just invited Hitomi to watch the beautiful sunrise. I would've invited you too if only a knight of Caeli doesn't sleep so late." It came out perfectly smooth and actually teased a knight of Caeli, who was usually so perfect that there **_was_** nothing to tease about. 

Allen's arched eyebrow did not lower and that clearly proved that he is suspicious. To prevent from further argument, I stood up and announced that I was heading back to the Austrian castle.

"I'll come with you," Allen decided.

"What about you, Van?" I asked, a clear indication that he should join us.

"No, thanks. I can fly back," he replied, obviously not getting the hint.

I puzzled on how he is going to 'fly' until I remembered that he has angelic wings.

We set for our short walk to the castle. After we walked out of hearing range for Van, Allen spoke up.

"Exactly **_why_** did you invite Van, of all people, to come and watch the sunrise with you?"

"Well…he is a companion who has similar thoughts and situations as me, a being of the 'Mystic Moon', and besides, his wings is the **_only_** transportation that can take me here quick enough to watch the sunrise, and you know that the pendant is not to be misused," I reasoned.

"Any **_other_** reasons?' he said sarcastically.

The nerve!

"No, there are not any 'other' reasons, and if you please, it is none of your business! If you'll excuse me, knight of Caeli, I shall walk the rest of the walk to the Asturian castle **_alone_**," I responded icily.

"Hitomi, I…" he said, obviously trying to repair for the damage he'd done. I simply ignored him.

Meanwhile…

Back at the castle, Merle was again busy rummaging through Hitomi's modern average belongings and just happened to discover a CD player with batteries in them. She clicked on the buttons, fascinated, and jumped away in pure surprise as music flowed through the room.

~That's amore~

"Ah, so this is what that strange girl listens to on the Mystic Moon. Hmmm…this is actually pretty nice," Merle remarked.

Merle has since long ago known that Van loved her as a little sister, but not as a lover. She also realized that Hitomi is perfect for her 'Lord Van' and therefore a slight hate appeared for Allen Schezar. Merle wanted to be the matchmaker for these two cute but shy couple.

"Now, where can I get a yellow, long wig fast?" she pondered.

"Aha, I know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: oooooooooooooooooooo…what is Merle scheming? Find out on the next chapter…until then…cya! Thanks 4 reading my story! ^^~

maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

June 20th, 2001


	3. Merle's Cue

Hitomi's Decision

Hitomi's Decision

July 25, 2001- I posted this up a long time ago but on my other computer, when I typed it out and posted it up on the net, there were lots of weird marks…so I'm retyping it…okay? This is my first story so…I appreciate you guys reviewing and thanks 4 the reviews…ah, I erased my author's note so this is it…anyways…^^~

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…so don't sue me…ok? ^^~

Anywise…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Merle's Cue

Previously on Escaflowne: "Now, where can I get a yellow, long wig fast?" she

pondered.

"Aha, I know!"

As night stole away and the magnificent morning arrived, a scream of pure horror can be heard all throughout the Austurian castle. Immediately, sleep eyes blinked and heads turned. All was silence until it was cruelly shattered by the terrified shrieks of the handmaids. I wonder, is it a Zaibach sneak attack? Has Dornkirk finally decided that it was time to eliminate whatever obstacled his future view of Gaea, is this case, me?

This is not so. I sensed nothing with my pendant and besides, no Zaibach appeared. Only the fear of Zaibach remained throughout the castle. If so, who screamed that caused such havoc?

As if to answer my question, Allen stormed out. Well, well, so the knight of Caeli has finally awakened after his beauty slumber, eh? …What is the matter with me? Do I still hold such a grudge? Do…my thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Allen. He looks so…so queer and different from his usual golden and perfect self. His golden locks that may have been heavily put in place with a great amount of hair gel during our adventure is dishelved and his face was not bright, but replaced with eyes that clearly symbolized exhaustion and a mouth that slightly trembled. His clothes are mismatched as well; he wore pink! Surely something must be terribly wrong in order to have Allen Schezar lose his fashion sense.

"What is the matter?" Van asked, stifling a yawn.

Van looks so cute when he's sleepy! I cannot believe I have not noticed that before. Allen was completely wiped out of my mind temporarily as I watched Van. 

"MY HAIR IS WHAT IS THE MATTER!" Allen roared viciously.

"Oh? Is **_that_** all?" I threw the question at him coolly. Even Van smirked, and that was **_really_** a surprise, considering the fact that he rarely does that sort of things.

"By the hair of Dornkirk's chinny-chin-chin, my hair! It's falling! My beautiful hair!" Allen sobbed into his **_pink_** handkerchief. Holy, that hair must mean a great deal to Allen, considering that's he blowing into a **_pink_** handkerchief. "I'm going bald!"

"Well, you can always see Millerina about that. She **_does_** specialize in medicine. Maybe she can brew up a potion for your hair to feed on," I replied, trying to hide my amusement. Merle, being young and childish, tumbled off the chair that she was sitting on and rolled to the ground, laughing her head off. 

But Allen was not concerned about his reputation at the moment. "Fellas, prep the Crusade; we're heading toward Millerina Aston!" He yelled sulkily as he grabbed a hand mirror and carefully brushed his hair affectionately as he walked off.

As the group of onlookers went their separate ways, Van and I both glared at Merle, but with a smile on our faces, evidence that we are not furious with her.

"So what's up, Merle?" I questioned.

"Well…hey! How'd you know it was me?" she snapped, giggling.

"Intuition, I guess," I submitted the answer.

"Ok. It's like this: I decided to play a joke on Allen. I ordered this fake wig," and with that she showed us a long, yellow wig, or what was left of it, "and torn parts of it off. I scattered it around his bed to confuse him into thinking that he's going bald. I wouldn't rally cut off his pride, though that **_might_** be a fun idea," she remarked. "And now that he's gone, can you guys play with me?"

"Merle, that was mean and as a punishment, we are not playing with you. Hitomi, would you like to accompany me in a walk through the garden?" Van requested thoughtfully.

"I'll be glad to," I decided.

As the two walked off, Merle snickered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep both me and you guys busy!"

And with that, she set to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: oooooooo…here I go again…what is Merle working on? …all I can tell you is that its gonna be gunny…maybe even romantic! Until then…cya!

Maniac bubblicous

June 23rd, 2001


	4. A Stroll in the Garden

Hitomi's Decision

Hitomi's Decision

July 25, 2001- I posted this up a long time ago but on my other computer, when I typed it out and posted it up on the net, there were lots of weird marks…so I'm retyping it…okay? This is my first story so…I appreciate you guys reviewing and thanks 4 reviewing…anyways…^^~

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…so don't sue me…ok? ^^~ And the song 'That's Amore' is not mine, but is Dean Martin's Gut Reaction, season 4…NOT MINE…

Anywise…on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

A Stroll in the Garden

Previously on Escaflowne: As the two walked off, Merle snickered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep both me and you guys busy!"

And with that, she set to work. 

Why **_did_** Van invite me to the garden? My palms are hot with sweat yet I am experiencing a strong emotion, nervousness and perhaps…anticipation? Van doesn't seem to be taking in an interest of me at all…he's wandering around the garden, taking in this and that. Well, I certainly admit that the garden is beautifully maintained, but it is nothing compared to Fanelia's lush forests. Oh, I may have caught the shadow of sorrow in Van's spirited eyes. Losing my mom and dad, losing trust in a sibling, and having my homeland destroyed by a bloodthirsty and ruthless teenager is impossible for a person that comes from **_Earth_** to understand. I suddenly felt the need to cheer him up. 

"Van…why don't we go to Lover's Field? I heard that they've got a great scenery there," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh ok," he replied, "we'll go the fast way."

And with that he took off his red top and threw it at my face. "Hey, what's the big idea of …" I started to protest, but instead I found myself gazing intently at his outstretched wings. For some reason unknown, I can never stop getting hypnotized by his wings when they unfurl. They make him almost like an…angel. He stretched and moved his wings a few times to relax the usual hidden wings. Draconians…the cursed winged people who bring ill luck to the people around them, or so the Gaeans believed. So Van is one of the accursed clan…well, I don't believe in that; a person is supposed to be judged on his or her personality. Personally, I think those wings are beautiful; they've even saved me during dangerous moments.

Van took me in his arms and took off into the blue, clear sky. I felt tingly with the air gently slapping my face and turned bright red to discover once again Van hugging me firmly to him. He is truly my protector.

We landed. Van and I laid ourselves onto the grassy field and enjoyed the view of the world of Gaea. Lover's Field is rumoured to have magic; magic that presents itself to the worthy. Do I believe in this? Do I want to seek out this power and with it, see where my future lies?

A faint music came on. Then louder and louder. I t sounded extraordinary like my song. It **_is_** a song from my CD!

(In Napoli where love is king

when boy meets girl here' what they say)

When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie

That's amore

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine

That's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling

And you'll sing "vita bella"

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay

Like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet

You're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli

That's amore

When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie

That's amore

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine

That's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling

And you'll sing "vita bella"

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay

Like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet

You're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli

That's amore

Lucky Fella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet

You're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli

That's amore

That's amore

I stood up and brushed myself. "Van, come on, let's dance!" Van blushed and stood up. "I'm not really good at dancing," he muttered, suddenly taking an extreme interest on his boots. "It's okay, I'm not either," I replied. And with that, I took his gloved hands and began swinging.

The blossomed roses added sweetness to the scene. We had no steps to our dance but it didn't matter, for we were mostly concentrated on each other. I concentrated my attention on him. He looks so cute and peaceful! His reddish eyes reflected happiness and…love? The wind ruffled his hair and he paused slightly to brush it away. Then his hands came back to hold mine and leaned closer towards me. The smell of the field…so that's where it's coming from. I laughed aloud and watched as a silly grin emerged from his face as it went by unnoticed only by himself. He is clearly enjoying himself, as it was evident on his face. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he held my waist loosely. We stood like this in the gentle wind, enjoying each other's company and gently swaying to the music. Then we looked deeply into each other's eyes, and red fire met greenish water, dissolving into an emotion called true love. We leaned in for what we both waited and longed for, but was interrupted by the lack of the background music that had so abruptly stopped. 

***

"The heavenly knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar, has returned," said a nobleman.

"Quick, hide all traces of the orchestra, stat! And scat!" Merle yelled. 

Allen burst in just as Merle hid the CD of 'that's amore'.

"Merle…wipe that grinny smile off you face. Where's Hitomi?" Allen questioned.

"She went off for a walk," Merle replied.

"What about **_Van_**?" he asked quizzically.

"Ummm…he went out for a walk too," Merle stuttered.

"Did you put music up while I was gone?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"No…why?" Merle answered with a none too innocent face.

"I think I'll wait for them **_both_** to come back **_at the same time_**," Allen jeered and strode angrily outside. 

***

We both realized the cause of the halt to the music; Allen was back. We, however, were reluctant to let each other go, but the moment of romance was over. Van picked me up regretfully, spread his wings, and flew high and mighty. I didn't really notice anything on the way back to the castle for I felt hollow, as if something is missing.

When we got back, I saw Allen with his arms folded, tapping his foot, and a mixture of anger, curiosity, and disbelief on his face. 

I, however, held onto Van's hand tightly, unwilling to let go. We now firmly believe in true love and us, Van and I, are together drowning in it. No matter what happens now or in the future, we will be foreverly in love and trust of each other. So this is what true love tastes like…sweet as honey. There we stood, hand in hand, waiting for whatever awaits us. For some reason unknown, I know that no matter where Van and I are, whatever dangers we are in, we will be together mind, body, and soul.

~The End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous: boohooooooo…this is the end of this story…but dun worry, I'll write more fics instantly cheers up…there we are, Van and Hitomi 4ever! Hehe ^^~

maniac bubblicous

June 26th, 2001


End file.
